Medarot Original Generation
by Ryuu Baka
Summary: Uma fic de medabots,utilizando o mundo de medabots com novidades de todos os tipos como personagens,lugares,competições e conceitos novos sobre medabots.
1. Chapter 1

Notas do Autor:

Bem ,tive saudades de medabots e comecei essa história,espero que gostem realmente. Tentei por o herói de narrador,gostaria se suas opiniões de como ficou. Essa fic vai usar o ambiente de medabots e tentarei explorar de outra maneira usando quase tudo original. Ou seja competições,medabots,personagens,vilões e mesmo história essencial de como surgiram os medabots e como é visto pelo mundo será um pouco alterada,senão totalmente.

Fora isso vou incluir um apêndice que vou por uma mini-história com um personagem ou explicar sobre um medabot.

Espero que gostem

Horizonte 

20XX,7 de Abril.

Caminhava em passos lentos rumo a minha nova escola,seria meu primeiro dia de aula no Colegial.Meu nome?Luke Sleeper,japonês apesar do estranho nome.Tal nome veio de meu avô do avô do avô que veio ao Japão e fez família por aqui e cada vez nos tornarmos mais japoneses,atualmente apenas os nomes masculinos não são japoneses, sobrando poucos traços de nossa origem européia,não sei ao certo que parte dela, nunca me interessei realmente em saber.

Não conhecia bem o terreno, era minha primeira semana na cidade de Kyoto. Ainda era tudo novo para mim,além da nova cidade e novo colégio,havia o fato de ter passado a morar sozinho,ta ta,nem tão sozinho,Baphomech está sempre comigo afinal. Quem é ele?Meu companheiro de lutas e melhor amigo, um medabot de um modelo antigo baseado em um homem-bode,pelo menos é a impressão que ele passa para mim e por isso dei esse nome,um combinação do mítico Baphomet com Mechanical,um bom nome eu acho.

No momento uma sensação de saudades de meu pai e irmã me incomodava profundamente e acreditei que a ele também,provavelmente a possível causa de nosso silencio, as manhas até ano passado eram falantes e agitadas com a presença de Sayu, minha querida irmã mais nova e sua medabot,Candy Cotton.Então para quebrar aquilo falei logo sobre o que nos incomodava:

_"Me pergunto se aqueles três estão bem."-Luke_

Ele prontamente me respondeu sempre com sua habitual tranqüilidade:

_"Eles sabem se cuidar melhor que agente."-Baphomech_

Ele tinha razão sobre isso,Sayu e o Velho sabiam se cuidar muito melhor do que eu ,que herdei o jeito atrapalhado da mamãe.Tentando parar de pensar nisso abri um sorriso besta e comecei a pensar no que a nova escola me esperava.Me mudei por que quero me tornar o campeão mundial de medabots.Nesse cidade tinha nascido o Rei das Lutas, como ficou conhecido Ryuuzaki Masaru.Ele é meu ídolo e foi quem revolucionou e popularizou as medalutas no mundo,atual presidente da Federação Mundial de Medabots e presidente da Houshou, um grupo de 3 escolas sediadas na Região Kansai especializadas em Medabots ,uma delas fica em Kyoto, Akaryuu Houshou .Mas infelizmente não temos grana para eu poder entrar nela , foi triste descobrir isso, mas tudo bem, sinto que algo grande me espera aqui.

Estamos chegando a escola, posso ver mais alunos dela, facilmente reconhecidos pelo uniforme.Mas realmente é chocante ver que não tem mais uma quantidade enorme de medabots acompanhando seus parceiros, mas eu devia esperar isso, afinal conforme o pessoal envelhece acabam perdendo o interesse em lutas ou em seus companheiros robôs.

Chegando a entrada da escola,tem mais gente do que eu esperava, uma parte parece meia perdida ou impressionada como eu,outros já andam mais naturalmente, prováveis senpais.Chega a hora de me despedir de Baphomech:

_"Bem,agora você tem que voltar,vá com cuidado hein! Te conto tudo quando voltar para casa."-Luke_

Ele responde rapidamente enquanto vai se virando para ir embora,eu sei que ele não vai voltar,e sim ficar explorando como sempre faz,mas é as aventuras dele devem ser bem divertidas,e ele sempre me mostra lugares legais de se ir na cidade.

_"Você também se cuida,e preste atenção nas aulas,agora vou indo."-Baphomech_

Sem nada além de um pequeno computador de bolso para anotações pessoais, me dirijo a cerimônia de abertura.Quanta gente tem aqui,eu realmente não tinha noção do que é uma grande escola antes daqui,então parece que não tem um lugar certo para cada pessoa.Me posicionando no primeiro lugar que me parece que não vai ficar cheio, obviamente me enganei profundamente ,em poucos instantes estou cercado de pessoas que nunca tinha visto na minha vida.

Começava a reparar nelas,e percebi que todas tinham um olhar parecido como o meu,aquele esperança mas cheios de incertezas.Bem isso não durou muito para mim, logo começou um discurso que me prendou não mais que por 40 segundos, e agora com a cara de tédio fui capaz de perceber que esqueci meu bentou,ou seja, fiquei com uma baita fome na mesma hora.Pensar onde seria a cantina tomou mais alguma parte daquela voz incessante que não parava.

Então percebi o uniforme estilo marinheiro das alunas, que antes uma coisa normal e inocente , havia se tornado uma poderosa arma de conquista feminina, mas logo isso perdeu a importância quando percebi a pequena presença de medawatches entre as pessoas a minha volta, mesmo os alunos que vestiam jaquetas esportivas vermelhas era possível perceber quando tinham ou não.Pensando no porque de as pessoas abandonarem os medabots conforme cresciam a cerimônia finalmente tinha acabado e agora eu ia para sala que me foi indicada, 1-A.

Nosso professor representante, Tezuka Ota, tinha uma cara de tédio maior que a minha ,e usava óculos que davam certo ar de seriedade ,mas a barba mal-feita e cabelos descabelados davam um certo tom de descuido.As roupas eram bem surradas também o que reforçava a idéia de que ele não era tão dedicada a sua aparência.Seu discurso foi um tanto quanto monótono no começo, dizendo os padrões como seu nome e era professor de filosofia,mas depois se empolgou terminando a falar sobre 4º dimensão, ninguém entendeu mas pelo menos teve minha atenção presa por todo seu discurso.

Após isso,um a um ia se apresentando do jeito que desejava,eu havia sentado ao lado de uma janela e sendo um dos últimos da minha fila,e teria certo tempo em pensar no que dizer,nunca fui bom nesse tipo de coisa.Disse como todos meu nome, escola de onde eu vim,essa parte me rendeu alguns olhares mais curiosos , terminei dizendo minha comida favorita e meu hobbie de medalutador, que me rendou um estranho olhar de meu professor,me perguntei por que daquilo enquanto as apresentações padrões como a minha eram repetidas uma a uma.

Após as aulas, fui a tradicional mostra de clubes, onde todos os clubes do colegial tinha como se fosse uma barraquinha no pátio. Estava muito animado em conhecer um clube de medalutas,devia ter algo assim por aqui,mas nada,os clubes eram as mesmas coisas chatas de sempre e que não me atraiam muito.Quando percebi estava diante do professor representante perguntando sobre clubes de medabots,então descobri que medabots eram realmente muito pouco populares por aqui, eles eram uma das poucas escolas sem um representando nos torneios inter-colegiais que sempre aconteciam,com um pouco mais de conversa descobri que ele era um grande fã de medalutas e um medalutador também.Ele havia nascido na época que Ryuuzaki era profissional,medabots era extremamente famoso e amado no Japão e ele cresceu com seu medabot criando uma enorme amizade e segundo ele habilidades de luta razoável que sempre lhe rende o torneio interno da escola entre professores.

Após certo tempo Baphomech aparece na cena,ele tinha ficado preocupado com minha demora em voltar para a presença de Baphomech o professor deu um sorriso e fomos parar atrás do prédio abandonado da escola,um lugar que ninguém freqüenta.

_"Você tem certeza disso Ota-sensei?"-Luke_

Perguntei ainda sem acreditar muito nas capacidades de luta de Tezuka-sensei, Baphomech estava empolgado ao saber que todos os professores da escola eram medalutadores.E com uma risada fui respondido.

_"haha,não existe certeza Sleeper-kun,divirta-se um pouco"-Tezuka_

_"Isso aew,seu sensei está correto,vamos nos divertir"-Baphomech_

Ele realmente fica animado quando se trata de lutas,foi o que pensei na hora,até que fiquei surpreso com o medabot de Tezuka-sensei,era algo que nunca tinha visto, para mim parecia uma espécie de robô sapo,foi nos apresentado como Niyama.

"_Niyama hora de Karma Yoga!"-Tezuka_

"_..."-Niyama_

" _Podemos começar Ota-sensei?"-Luke_

"_Quando quiser Sleeper-kun"-Niyama_

Niyama entrou em uma estranha posição que eu realmente não sei como uma medabot pode ficar,realmente era algo que parecia Yoga.Mas como diabos ele pode lutar com isso?Isso não me deixava preocupado,pensei que ele estava fazendo algum tipo de piada ou só era um amador.

_"Não se segure Baphomech,vá pega-lo!"-Luke_

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaata!Baphopunch!"-Baphomech

"..."-Niyama

Baphomech correu velozmente rumo a Niyama e tentou um saco,mas para minha surpresa e de Baphomech ele desviou facilmente e contra-atacou com um chute direto no peito de Baphomech.Ficamos um pouco perplexos com isso.

_"Sleeper-kun não seja tão inocente com um ataque direto, Niyama é especialista em contra-ataques."-Tezuka_

_"Kuso"-Baphomech_

_"Vamos lá Baphomech,ataque com mais vontade." - Luke_

Baphomech atacava por cima,baixo,lado com chutes e socos mas Niyama desviava de todos e contra-atacava com algum estranho movimento de seu Karma Yoga.Após alguns minutos de batalha , Baphomech já estava bem danificado enquanto Niyama não tinha tomado um golpe sequer.Eu estava chocado,nunca tinha acontecido algo assim,mas ainda tinha meu trunfo...

Continua...

Apêndice 

**Baphomech**

_O medabot de Luke,é um antigo modelo não mais vendido hoje e provavelmente sem peças de reposição.Ele foi ganho por Luke de seu Avô quando o mesmo tinha 4 anos, após a morte da mãe,no começo achou um saco ficar perto do garoto chorão e daquele família triste,mas acabou se tornando um membro dela e aprendendo com eles._

_Virou melhor amigo de Luke,e hoje é extremamente feliz por poder estar ao lado dele sempre,podendo dividir o mesmo sonho de serem os melhores do mundo um dia e poder sempre lutar como uma equipe.Pode-se se dizer que ele é bem feliz com a vida que tem._

_Com as constantes viagens,adquiriu o habito de explorar as cidades ,no que tem como aventuras pessoais.E serve também para pode guiar o sempre perdido Luke._

_Sua aparência realmente parece um bode.É todo branco,e normalmente se mantém com um bom branco com esforço de Luke em limpa-lo sempre.Suas peças de pernas são como se fossem patas de bodes que garantem muita força e velocidade.Seus punhos são sua principal arma,suas peças de braço foram feitas para combate corporal mesmo,sendo um pouco mais duros causando mais dano e sendo mais resistente, não se pode dizer que é um grande arma mas junto com Luke tentam fazer dela o necessário para vencer.A cabeça tem outra arma que são os chifres, que costuma ser pouco usado nas lutas,ele realmente prefere usar os punhos.A cabeça tem feições de um bode de metal._


	2. Chapter 2

Bem esse capitulo foi começando lento ,mas depois acabou saindo um pouco mais rápido.Acho que mostra um pouco da personalidade de nosso herói e também traz a tona novos protagonistas.Mas acho que os diálogos ainda deixam muito a desejar e estou tentando trabalhar nisso,mas acho que as partes de ações estão ficarão um pouco melhores do que antes e tenho esperanças de que fiquem boas no próximo.

Mantive o padrão ocidental de nomes nesse também e assim deve continuar,o apêndice dessa vez é uma pequena biografia sobre o novo personagem,espero que gostem dele.

**Derrota,amizade e estranhos!**

Baphomech estava perdendo e não conseguia pensar em nenhuma solução,então após uma pequena reflexão eu rapidamente decidi que devia tentar meu melhor lance ou não teria chance.

_"Baphomech use o nosso melhor ataque!"-Luke_

_"SANPOU !!!(1)" -Baphomech_

_"..." – Niyama_

Baphomech se aproximou como das outras vezes de Niyama,mas dessa vez iniciou uma seqüência muito rápida de socos,eram muitos socos indo em todas as direções a frente dele,era tão rápido que parecia que ele tinha muitos braços.Vendo o sorriso de Ota-sensei sair da cara e Niyama ser jogada pra trás com o golpe,eu fiquei bem mais confiante,e então preparamos uma segunda rodada de Sanpou.

_"Baphomech use denovo,não de tempo dele se recuperar!" - Luke_

_"SANPOU!!!"- Baphomech_

_"Niyama liberte-se!" – Tezuka_

_"SAMADHI!!!(2)" – Niyama_

Baphomech avançou com tudo,pensei que estava ganho.A chuva de socos começou a atingir Niyama mas em poucos segundos os braços de Baphomech tinha ficados presos na estranha pode de Niyama.No momento fiquei sem reação, ele tinha parado meu melhor golpe,aquilo que confiava ser invencível.Mas o pior ainda estava por vir,Niyama saltou e começou a girar no ar,Baphomech bateu contra o chão diversas vezes até ser jogado contra a parede do prédio já sem nenhuma peça funcionando, medalha jogada ao chão agora.Eu simplesmente cai de joelhos sem acreditar que havia perdido tão facilmente.Aqui em Kyoto o nível era realmente outro.

_"Não se sinta tão mal, seu Sanpou é realmente poderoso e você e Baphomech ainda tem um longo caminho a percorrer.Afinal faz anos que eu sou um Medalutador." -Tezuka_

_" Você é realmente forte Ota-sensei."_

_"haha,é eu sou!Mas você queria um clube de medalutas não?crie um!"_

_"Ahn?"_

Transportei peças aleatórias e pus a medalha de volta em Baphomech para que pudéssemos voltar para casa.Me sentia mal por ter perdido para Ota-sensei ,mas isso foi bom para perceber que ainda tenho um caminho muito longo para percorrer antes de me tornar um verdadeiro Medalutador e também como aquele sapo estranho podia ser tão poderoso?Não fomos direito para casa, Baphomech me mostrou alguns lugares e parados em uma barraca de Lamém . Após comer e um bom banho quente, eu pude pensar com mais clareza e finalmente tinha entendido a idéia de Ota-sensei, eu ia criar um clube de medalutas.

Mais a noite falei com minha irmã pelo YIVC(3), contando tudo que aconteceu em meu primeiro dia de aula,eu esperava palavras de apoio mas obviamente ela sempre sincera me deu um bronca por duvidar da capacidade de meus oponentes e também por ter perdido e não ter feito um amigo sequer na nova escola.Pelo menos ela me apoiou no meu projeto de abrir um clube e que ano que vem ela queria participar dele comigo. Após jogarmos mais conversa fora sobre como estávamos e aquela conversa saudosista de irmãos fui deitar.

Acordado por Baphomech sempre na hora correta,íamos novamente rumo a escola mas desta vez conversando como eu ia fazer para consertá-lo mais tarde.Isso vai ser um sério problema, afinal meu pai sempre fez isso por mim.Talvez eu devesse ligar e pedir ajuda ou procurar uma loja de medabots,em Kyoto com certeza teria uma. O caminho passou rápido e após ver Baphomech indo direto para mais aventuras por Kyoto,me dirigi a minha sala.

Sentei próximo em minha carteira próxima a janela e observei aqueles que entravam e para seus rostos,por mais que a Sayu tenha me dito para tentar conversar com alguém ,eu sempre busco uma desculpa para a conversa.Obviamente acabei não falando com ninguém.As aulas algumas interessantes e outras mais entediantes, passaram e comemorava em minha mente como era bom sentar na janela e poder olhar lá pra fora durante o tédio profundo de certas aulas.

No fim da aula,eu me fui até a secretária para me informar sobre como criar um clube.Estava muito animado e imaginei que seria algo simples, peguei logo um formulário que dizia os pré-requisitos com uma velha mal encarada que me deu certo medo de falar.

Descobri que eu tinha um longo trabalho a fazer.Um clube precisa ter 5 membros, uma sala e um Professor como uma espécie de supervisor. Inicialmente eu já tinha um membro e o professor,pelo menos achei que Ota-sensei apoiaria minha iniciativa,afinal ele que tinha plantado isso em minha cabeça.

Após preencher as partes mais burocráticas ,fui direto procurar Ota-sensei ,e o encontrei tomando café com mais dois professores, Ryuuji de matemática e Ayumi de Literatura.Eram professores queridos entre os alunos e nessa hora ao perguntar ao sensei sobre o clube, descobri que eram grandes fãs de medabots como Ota-sensei.Após um bom tempo de conversa com eles sobre medabots e ouvir algumas histórias que só eles poderiam me contar sobre Ryuuzaki-sama, eu deixei a sala contente por ter escolhido essa escola e segui rumo ao lugar que me foi indicado pelos professores.

Postei no School Board(4) a minha busca por membros para esse clube, e então fui para casa com muita confiança de que amanha finalmente ia abrir-lo.Chegando em casa, peguei um Yagi-nuddles e preparei rapidamente para comer,estava com muita fome. Passei o resto do meu dia concertando Baphomech e contando para ele os avanços que eu tinha feito e ainda as histórias que tinha escutado de meus professores.

No outro dia o caminho para a escola foi cheio de esperanças,saindo mais cedo para checar o School Board na minha impaciência de sempre.Obviamente foi frustrante ver que não havia resposta,mas pensei comigo mesmo que o problema foi mesmo ter sido posto tarde.Provável que quando as aulas terminassem tivesse um ou dois novos membros.Esse foi um dia que a aulas demoraram a passar,todo intervalo entre ela ,eu ia ao SB e nada.

Finalmente veio o fim das aulas,fui a sala dos professores procurar por Ota-sensei que tinha ficado de me arranjar um boa sala para o clube e também ia aproveitar para pedir mais idéias para achar membros.Chegando lá,fui bem recebido pelos professores , apesar da ausência de Ota-sensei,fiquei um pouco envergonhado de dizer que à eles que o clube ainda não tinha a menor chance de ser formado.

De repente na sala,Ota-sensei chega ao lado de um jovem aluno.De cabelos lisos ,curtos e bem pretos.Ele tinha um expressão séria mais em seus olhos tinham certo brilho.Por fim vestia roupas de kendo e realmente tinha o porte atlético necessário ao esporte.Os dois se aproximaram,então Ota-sensei falou rapidamente com o rapaz:

_"Esse é o Sleeper-kun sobre qual lhe falei." –Tezuka_

_"Me chamo Mamoru Suzuki,muito prazer em conhece-lo." –Mamoru_

_"Muito prazer,Luke Sleeper." – Luke_

_"É verdade que está fazendo um clube de Medalutas?Procurei por algo assim pela segunda mas não achei,fiquei um pouco decepcionado." –Mamoru_

Ele estava muito empolgado ,pelo menos parecia, não podia imaginar que aquela cara tão séria de antes ficaria assim e logo respondi ainda sem entender muito aquele jovem mas animado por provavelmente ele ser o segundo membro do grupo.Após mais um tempo de conversa descobri várias coisas sobre Suzuki-kun.

E eu fiquei feliz por estar certo,ele realmente veio a se tornar o segundo membro do clube e meu primeiro amigo em Kyoto.Que eu realmente não poderia considerar meu professor meu amigo,soava estranho para mim sabe?Acredito que muitos passem por esse tipo de coisa.

Ele vinha de uma família muito ligada aos costumes e tradições japonesas mais antigos,tanto que desde criança foi inserido o mundo do Kendo.Mas ele sempre foi apaixonado por Medabots ,e estava feliz por encontrar na nova escola mais alguém que também era apaixonados pelos mesmos.Ele era da 1- C,então combinamos de nos encontrarmos após a aula para pensar em como recrutar os membros restantes.

Só após quase meia-hora de conversa percebemos que estávamos na sala dos professores o tempo todo,e para meu azar o Ota-sensei tinha fugido sem me dar noticiais da sala,aquele cara!Então finalmente deixei a escola com um novo animo para continuar minha vida escolar e fazer dela muito mais animada e divertida,como eu havia planejado e sonhado durantes as ultimas férias.

Em casa após contar as novidades a Baphomech, combinei com ele também dele aparecer após a aula lá na escola no lugar onde ocorreu a luta com Ota-sensei.Também mais a noite contei tudo para a Sayu-chan e pro velho.Demorei um pouco mais a dormir viajando na empada e pensando no que sugerir amanha para recrutar membros.

Manha seguinte, acordei totalmente atrasado,culpa de minha demora a dormir do dia anterior.Se pergunta como ,afinal Baphomech que me acorda certo?Bem ele me acordou é verdade,mas foi aquela típica cena de eu já levanto e voltei a dormir e peguei no sono de verdade,meu amigo de metal que preparava tranquilamente o café da manha demorou um pouco a sentir minha falta e pronto.Aqui estou correndo que nem doido para não perder as aulas.

Chegando alguns segundos antes do sinal ,exausto mas vitorioso me sentei em minha cadeira atraindo alguns olhares,mas nada como o que estava por vir depois durante o intervalo para o lanche. As aulas foram como no dia anterior demoradas a passar pela minha ansiedade com a criação do clube.Então quando o finalmente o intervalo chega e eu tinha pensando em passar na sala de Sazuki-kun ,mas a idéia de encarar os olhares da turma dele e de pessoas do corredor não me agradava muito, após 5 minutos pensando,me levantei quando a sala é invadida por alguém gritando:

"_LUKE SLEEPER ATRÁS DO PRÉDIO ABANDONADO DEPOIS DA AULA,LEVE SEU MEDABOT!" – Menina escandalosa_

Após isso ela bateu a porta da sala,fiquei altamente vermelho com todos os olhares da sala voltamos para mim e com as cochichos alheios, então me sentei na minha cadeira ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo.Simplesmente quem diabos era aquele menina doida?E que ela queria comigo?bem foram esses pensamentos que me distraíram até o fim das aulas.

A aula tinha chegado ao fim,não sabia agora se ficava feliz ou triste sobre isso. Bem sem ter alternativa afinal lá também era onde ia me encontrar com Baphomech e Suzuki-kun fui indo em direção ao prédio,mas em passos lentos como quem não quisesse chegar.

Chegando ao local fui surpreendido,havia várias cabeças além da minha se preparando para assistir o que seria uma medaluta, me enfiei entre elas e pude ver a cena,a garota doida de mais cedo e Suzuki-kun estavam para batalhar.Baphomech se encontrava próximo atrás de Suzuki sentado olhando.

"_Então você se prepare, Kaikaku transportar!!!" – Menina escandalosa_

"_Haudegen transportar!!!" – Suzuki-kun_

Continua...

(1)Sanpou - Arma da Montanha.

(2) Damashi - Ultimo nível de concentração do Yoga,onde ocorre a liberação total do corpo.

(3)YIVC - Yagi Isntant Video Chat , um produto altamente usado em quase todas as casas,é como o telefone mas com vídeo incluído.

(4)School Board - São um fórum da escola,que é exposto em diversos telões por toda escola e ali mesmo podendo ser acessados, onde alunos podem dar avisos,anunciar coisas,além de conter todo tipo de informação da escola.

(5)Kaikaku - Concha do Oceano

(6)Haudegen - Espada Impressionante.

**Apêndice**

**Mamoru Suzuki**

**Idade**___ 15 anos_

**Aniversário:**_ 2 de julho_

**Escola/Classe:**_ South Kyoto High School / 1-C_

**Medabot:**_ Haudegen_

**Hobbies:**_ Kendo_

**Sonho:**_ Se tornar o maior "medaespachin" do mundo._

_Mamoru vive em um dojo um pouco isolado ao sul na cidade de Kyoto com seus pais.Tem uma irmã de 4 anos e um irmão de 6 de quem está sempre tomando conta. Um aluno sério e dedicado na escola,além de altamente diciplinado, fez todo sua vida escolar nas escolas publicas do sul de Kyoto. Pratica kendo desde dos 5 anos,e é muito bom nisso. Já foi campeão de vários torneios de kendo até hoje em dia, mas nunca teve uma vitória nacional._

_Amante de Medabots, que é uma coisa que realmente desagrada seu pai,mas graças a sua mãe,que também é fã desse robôs pode adorar eles com total liberdade apesar das reclamações sempre constantes de seu pai.Tem o sonho de fazer de Haudegen o maior medabot espadachin do mundo,por isso treinam kendo juntos todos os dias._

_Apesar de sua tradicional seriedade,perde um pouco a compostura quando se empolga com algo normalmente relacionado a kendo ou medabots,ou por sua tara pessoal sorvete,um tremendo apaixonado por essa culinária e adora testar novos sabores._


	3. Chapter 3

**Nanami**

Os dois Medabots são transportados,os dois eram modelos que nunca tinha visto:O de Suzuki era uma espécie de lutador de kendo,foi a primeira impressão que me passou,afinal os seus braços tinha aparência do Kote(1),assim como seu torso era semelhante ao Dõ(2) unido a Men(3),e suas pernas realmente pareciam um Hakama ,mas o principal era que carregava um espada com aparência de um Shinai(4) mas dava para notar que era feita de Metal. O Medabot da menina era também impressionante para mim,tinhas patas idênticas a de carangueijos,siris e afins ,seu braços esquerdo uma grande pinça que parecia ser bem perigosa ,seu braço direito era uma pequena pinça com algum tipo de habilidade provavelmente e por fim o torso era algo como um homem-siri ou seila.Essa luta veio realmente em uma boa hora,eu poderia ver o nível de Suzuki e também tinha me livrado daquela maluca.

"_Cai dentro isca de peixe!" – Menina Escandalosa_

"_Haudegen ataque!" – Suzuki_

"_Kaikaku pau nele!" – Menina escandalosa_

Haudegen nessa hora foi em um ataque direto contra Kaikaku ,mas o mesmo no momento que a Haudegen realiza um bom ataque de espada mirando a cabeça de Kaikaku,o mesmo se move rapidamente no melhor estilo siri,e aproveita a brecha para atacar com seu grande Garra,mas o golpe é detido pela Shinai de Haudegen.Um duelo de forças começa até que os dois se afastam.Eles eram bons,e ela era com certeza uma possível novo membro do clube.

"_Nada mal isca de Peixe,mas não terá tanta sorte na próxima." – Menina escandalosa_

"_Isso que veremos!" – Suzuki_

Haudegen avança ainda mais rápido do que da primeira vez mas dessa vez ele tenta um ataque de perfuração,mas Kaikaku desvia usando o mesmo método mas dessa vez usa o lado oposto.Mas como se tivesse previsto que a mesma tática seria usada ao mesmo tempo,Haudegen imenda o primeiro golpe com um golpe lateral,mas antes que pudesse atingir Kaikaku se afasta mas acaba sendo perseguido,então Kaikaku revela a habilidade de seu braço menor e começa a atirar em Haudegen que começa a girar a espada para poder se defender enquanto avança,a luta continua intensa com fortes trocas de golpes e ótimas defesas até que mais um vez ,os dois se afastam.

"Isso foi bom isca de peixe,mas vou mostrar como fazemos com peixes durões, Kaikaku kamae!" – Menina Escandalosa

" _Você já era empadinha de bambu!"- Kaikaku_

"_Haudegen Gyaku Dõ!"- Suzuki_

" _Empadinha de bambu?o.o'' " – Haudegen_

Os dois medabots mudaram completamente suas Kamaes, parecia que agora poderíamos ver umas técnicas interessantes vindo por ai,isso me deixava tão excitado,e eu tinha que convidar aquela menina para o clube,ela lutava muito bem.Então Kaikaku abriu fogo novamente,Haudegen que posicionou um braço a frente e outro atrás segurando a shinai, avança usando o braço livre para absorver a maior parte dos danos causados enquanto avançava velozmente contra Kaikaku que o esperava sem sair do lugar:

"_Nanamegiri!" – Kaikaku_

"_Itto-ryuu : Gyaku Dõ" – Haudegen_

A grande pinça de Kaikaku que estava posicionada no chão vai contra a cabeça em extrema velocidade aproveitando da velocidade extrema de pulo lateral dele,enquanto a shinai de Haudegen avança bravamente contra o torso de Kaikaku.Os dois atingem seus alvos antes de pararem de funcionar e a assim a luta terminou em um empate. Todos em volta começaram a aplaudir ,e claro eu acabei indo junto deles.Mas quando olhei para as faces de Suzuki e da Menina elas pareciam um pouco desapontadas.Após palmas de todos os presentes,o que inclui a mim e Baphomech,os dois tiraram aquela expressão de derrota da cara.Os curiosos então iam embora um a um,enquanto Suzuki foi cumprimentar a menina pelo boa luta:

"_Foi uma boa luta!Me chamo Mamoru Suzuki,muito prazer!" - Suzuki_

"_O QUE?NÃO É O LUKE?" – Menina Escandalosa_

"_Ah,você pensou que eu fosse o presidente?Bem,é ele ali " – Suzuki_

Suzuki apontou para mim,e eu então fiquei um pouco vermelho e com aquela sensação não ter idéia do que ia acontecer.Nanami me encarava com certa raiva,então veio caminhando até mim:

"_NÃO MANDE OUTROS LUTAREM POR VOCÊ SEU MARICAS!" – Menina Escandalosa_

"_Bem,eu não mandei,quando eu cheguei o circo já estava armado..." – Luke_

"_Vocês só me fazem perder tempo mesmo,vamos Kaikaku!" – Menina Escandalosa_

"_ok chefa!" – Kaikaku_

"_Espere,não gostaria de entrar para o nosso clube?" – Luke_

"_É,estamos precisando de alguns membros!" –Suzuki_

"_E você tem habilidades realmente boas. " Baphomech_

"_Seriam de grande ajuda ao clube!" – Haudegen_

"_Então pelo visto perdemos para o vice-presidente, Kaikaku.Vocês são bons como Ayumi-san disse,então vamos nos divertir lutando juntos.Me chamo Kawazoe Nanami." – Nanami_

"_Luke Sleeper e esse Baphomech,seja muito bem-vinda ao clube!" – Luke_

"_Bem-vinda Nanami-san!"- Suzuki_

O resto do dia foi gasto em conversa sobre a situação do clube,e por sorte Nanami estava no Segundo Ano,e sabia de alguém que talvez entrasse para o Clube. Ela nos disse que essa pessoa seria de grande ajuda.Ficou combinado de procurar essa pessoa no dia seguinte,após o tempo de conversa todos estávamos famintos e então fomos convidados por ela a comer no restaurante do Pai dela, Fish's Heaven.

O que era ótimo,a tempo que eu não comia um comida decente,estava com saudades,o fim da tarde foi agradável ao enchermos a pança com a deliciosa comida do restaurante e ter conversado bastante.Na volta para casa eu estava realmente muito feliz,com meus novos amigos,naquela hora tive certeza de que tomei a decisão certa ao escolher Kyoto.

Continua...

**Apêndice**

**Kawazoe Nanami**

**Idade**_ 16 anos_

**Aniversário:**_ 1 Abril_

**Escola/Classe:**_ South Kyoto High School / 2-A_

**Medabot:**_ Kaikaku_

**Hobbies:**_ Culinária e Pesca_

**Sonho:**_ Ter uma vida plena e feliz._

_Nanami vive no segundo andar do restaurante da família,Fish's Heaven, com seus pais.Não tem irmãos e nem outros parentes próximos. Uma aluna séria e muito esforçada na escola,apesar de seu jeito altamente impulsivo e de ter certa dificuldades , fez toda sua vida escolar nas escolas publicas do sul de Kyoto. Tem como Hobbie pescar ,sempre visitando um tanque de pesca nas redondezas e por incrível que pareça ama cozinhar e é muito boa em todos os afazeres domésticos._

_Herdou as peças de Kaikaku de seu pai,parece que pertenciam ao companheiro de luta dele no passado,mas não sabe como eles se separaram.Desde de pequena criada com ele,e sempre se deram muito bem,o melhor amigo dela na verdade._

_Quem a olha pensa logo em uma garota totalmente independente e mandona,mas na verdade por traz tem o sonho de ser uma ótima esposa em seu sentido mais tradicional para seu amado marido, sim,ela é uma romântica atrás desse jeitão._


	4. Chapter 4

Apesar de acordar cedo aquela manha, meu humor estava muito bom Kyoku Tami

Apesar de acordar cedo aquela manha, meu humor estava muito bom. A felicidade de ter consegui mais dois membros para o Clube de Medabots e a possibilidade de conseguir um quarto membro não seria abalada por um pouco de sono e preguiça. O café da manha e meu ritual foram bem mais rápidos do que de costume, queria me encontrar com Nanami e Suzuki o mais rápido que fosse. Baphomech me encarava com estranheza, nunca tinha me visto tão animado antes.

Assim que terminei, saímos para o local de encontro. Nanami e Suzuki já estavam no local, como esperado eles chegariam mais cedo que eu e Baphomech, e estavam sem seus medabots. Após os tradicionais cumprimentos, nos dirigimos ao que parecer morar nosso próximo integrante. Uma casa simples, como a minha, de onde uma agradável música vinha e tomava conta de nossos ouvidos.

Kyoku, era o nome colocado na porta da casa logo a cima ao interfone. Nanami logo aperta, e acena para a câmera com um sorriso no rosto. O portão se abre, nessa hora percebi que a música havia parado. A porta da casa foi aberta por uma menina, aparentava ter nossa idade, tinha cabelos castanhos escuros até o ombro e um pouco bagunçados. Vestia o uniforme da escola, e ficou bem surpresa ao ver Nanami acompanhada por nós dois.

- Tami-chan!!

Gritando isso, Nanami avançou com um abraço sobre a amiga. Que já estava corada, talvez pela presença de estranhos entrando em sua casa, ficou ainda mais vermelha do que antes.

- Nana-chan, que surpresa.

- Mas eu liguei ontem avisando! Madoi-san continua a mesma, sem avisar os recados.

- Ela é esquecida, você sabe.

- Esses são o Luke-san e o Suzuki-san, são do primeiro ano da nossa escola.

- Kyoku Tami,é uma prazer conhecê-los.

- Mamoru Suzuki, classe 1-C, prazer conhecê-la Kyoku-senpai.

- Luke Sleeper, meu nome é ocidental, por isso uso essa ordem, e esse aqui em branco é o Baphomech.

- Bem, esperem um minutinho, que eu já volto e assim podemos ir à escola.

Após alguns minutos ela saiu agora totalmente pronta para a escola, e assim nós começamos a nossa caminhada e logo contamos o intuito de nossa visita.

- Entendo, então Nana-chan finalmente achou um clube que goste. Eu adoraria ajudar, mas Nana-chan sabe que estou muito ocupada com os ensaios.

- Tami, você está sempre ocupada com esses ensaios. Já faz muito tempo que não se diverte, mal temos nos falamos desde que começou com isso. As atividades do clube não tomarão muito do seu tempo e sei como gosta de Medabots, aposto que ia se divertir muito.

- Pare de incomodá-la mulher. Ela tem muito treino pela frente e tem um longo caminho a percorrer para poder vencer algumas elevatórias das competições de violino este ano. Alguém como você não tem o direito de atrapalhar ela, e pare com essa sua mania infantil e comece a se preocupar com seu futuro mulher-peixe.

Essa fala que de repente nos atingiu vinha do braço de Tami, que usava um Medawatch.

- Amadeus!Não fale assim com a Nana-chan! Desculpe-me Nana-chan, Mamoru-san e Sleeper-san, Amadeus não é muito educado. Bem, com licença.

Nesse momento já chegamos próximos à escola. Então ela logo se retirou para dentro da mesma e assim sumindo. Nanami parecia um pouco desapontada com o acontecimento, e eu também estava. Suzuki já parecia meio perdido sobre o que havia ali acontecido.

Logo nos despedimos, e fomos para nossas classes, em quase absoluto silencio. Sentado na sala praticamente vazia, havia chegado realmente cedo hoje.

Era hora do almoço, resolvi arejar um pouco na cobertura. Talvez viesse alguma idéia para trazer Tami para o clube. Estranhas coincidências acontecem, talvez isso seja o que chamem de destino. Kyoku estava lá apoiada no parapeito olhando o nada, dava para ver ainda que seu pulso não carregava o Medawatch.

- Lugar calmo, não é? – disse enquanto me aproximava -

- Sleeper-san? Sim, gosto de vir aqui de vez em quando. – Ela colocava um sorriso forçado no rosto –

- Então quer ser uma violinista?

- Sim, é o meu sonho desde pequena. Sempre fui apaixonada por violinos e pela música que fazem.

- Qual era o nome da que tocava quando chegamos a sua casa? Era realmente boa.

- Era Raphasody in Blue,uma versão pessoal. Trabalho nela quando Amadeus está com os sentidos desligado.

- Ele é um Medabot bem dedicado. Vocês parecem ser bons amigos.

- Somos mesmo... – Ele desviou um pouco o olhar para o nada –

- Mas acho que ele está errado sobre a Kawazoe-san.

- Nana-chan e eu, sempre fomos muito amigas desde o jardim de infância. Passamos por tudo juntas. Ela assistia todos meus treinos e competições, e sempre acabávamos brincando depois ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa juntas. Mas, ano passado, eu fui eliminada na primeira rodada do concurso que participei. Eu e Amadeus ficamos bem frustrados, e decidimos treinar mais. Quando percebi estava consumida pelo treino, mas os resultados realmente vieram, terminei em terceiro em minha ultima competição. Ela estava na primeira fila...

- Você pode fazer os dois. Não me leve a mal, mas obsessão por treino não é o caminho para a verdadeira música. Trabalhar duro é importante, mas tempos felizes com seus amigos e diversão te darão o suporte para por o sentimento necessário para fazer sua música ir muito além das competições. Acho que o Clube é uma boa opção! E claro deixamos você com folga durante a época de competição. Pense nisso, e acho que Kawazoe realmente sente sua falta.

O sino não podia ter esperado melhor hora para tocar, ela fez apenas um aceno e correu para a sala. Eu caminhava calmamente até minha sala, os meus atrasos já estavam se tornando rotineiros e as desculpas cada vez mais esfarrapadas. Será que me meti demais?

As aulas tinham acabado finalmente, era hora mais divertida do dia, atividade do futuro clube. O clima estava um pouco para baixo quando cheguei, afinal tínhamos perdido a nossa 4º integrante e de uma maneira péssima. Foi então que ouvimos a voz ainda não familiar de Amadeus, o medabot de Kyoku.

- Moleque o que você acha que sabe sobre música? Quem diabos você pensa que é? Não venha se meter só por causa do seu clubinho onde não foi chamado.

- Eu sou o Presidente do Clude de Medabots da S-Gakuen e amigo da Kawazoe-san. Não sei muito sobre música, ou mesmo sobre a Kyoku-san, mas sei que Kyoku-san e a Kawazoe-san estão tristes, então é claro que eu vou me meter!

- Então, prepare-se, vamos resolver isso do seu jeito, vamos lutar. Se eu vencer, você nos deixa em paz, e eu perder, vamos tentar o seu método.

- Eu não vou perder, Baphomech!

- Pode deixar.

- Vamos lá, Melodia de Ataque: O grito da Harpia.

- Amadeus! – Nesse momento entra em cena, Tami-chan – Pare com isso.

- Tami-chan aproveite dois homens brigando por você. Tem que saber curtir o momento.

- NANA-CHAN! – ela dizia completamente corada com a brincadeira da amiga –

- Os deixe resolver isso, é único jeito que sabem.

Uma música estranha começou a ser tocada por Amadeus, ela era bonita mas carregava uma enorme carga de crueldade. Demorou alguns segundos para eu perceber que Baphomech que antes corria para socar Amadeus, estava de joelhos com as mãos na cabeça.

- Baphomech, o que foi?

- A minha música atinge freqüências fatais para medabots, mas é seguro para humanos.

- Precisa muito mais que um barulho para acabar comigo.

Dizendo isso Baphomech corre gritando e tentando ignorar a dor absurda que sentia em seus circuitos. Ele tenta um soco, mas seus movimentos estavam muito mais desconexos e lentos que o normal. Amadeus desvia dos golpes com facilidade, e contra ataca com diversos chutes.

"O que eu devo fazer para parar a música? Hum, ela machuca, mas o dano é quase nulo ao Baphomech, por isso ele precisa dar esses chutes, posso tentar isso!"

- Vou terminar com isso, prepare-se.

- SANPOU BAPHOMECH!!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!

O tradicional sanpou ficou completamente maluco fazendo Baphomech atacar tudo a sua volta sem parar, quase que um golpe completamente novo. Imaginei que isso aconteceria, e com isso conseguimos acertar Amadeus que foi jogado para trás e então ganhamos uma abertura, pois a musica havia parado.

- É agora termine com isso!

- Horn Face!

Dito isso, Baphomech pegou Amadeus pelos braços levantando ele com velocidade e dando uma cabeçada poderosa para atingi-lo diretamente com os chifres. E como esperado de um medabot não feio para lutar, a cabeça parou de funcionar.

- VITÓRIA! Muito bom presidente! - Disse Nanami sem esconder a felicidade de ter Tami-chan no clube. –

E foi o que realmente aconteceu após a vitória. Kyoku-san revelou sua vontade em entrar no clube. E assim ganhamos nosso quarto membro...


	5. Chapter 5

**HEAT UP! O MAIS FORTE DA CIDADE APARECE!**

Passado uma semana desde a entrada de Kyoku-san no clube, e ainda precisávamos de mais um membro para oficializar a coisa toda. E sinceramente não tínhamos idéia de mais alguém que poderia entrar. Tínhamos acabado as aulas, e como atividade de nosso futuro clube, nós marcamos de ir a uma pequena loja especializada em medabots nesse lado da cidade.

"_Tem certeza de onde é o lugar, Kawazoe-san?" - Luke_

"_Sleeper-kun, quem se perde aqui é você." - Nanami_

"_Ah, é ali?" - Suzuki_

Suzuki apontava uma placa desgastada escrito "Meda Store", um nome realmente simples, que combinava com o aspecto da loja. Sua fachada era bem comum, para evitar dizer que se encontrava bastante suja. Nanami dizendo algo como "vamos", logo nos arrastou para dentro.

A loja em si era bem diferente da fachada, as poucas prateleiras estavam cheias de peças dos mais variados tipos, e a vitrine abaixo do balcão traziam os mais novos modelos. Uma pequena placa na parede também dizia que concertavam e faziam manutenção dos medabots. E também pareciam oferecer uma boa variedade de acessórios para tal, ainda podíamos encontrar algumas revistas sobre o assunto expostas na parede atrás do balcão.

"_Sejam bem-vindos, em que posso ajudá-los?" Atendente da Loja_

Logo apareceu vindo da escada, um homem com não mais que 40 anos, de cabelos pretos e sorriso gentil. Provavelmente era o dono do estabelecimento.

"_Estamos apenas dando uma olhada." - Luke_

"_Fiquem a vontade." - Atendente da Loja_

E logo passamos pelas prateleiras observando algumas peças e acessórios, enquanto comentávamos.

"_Vocês são do S-Gakuen?" - Atendente da Loja_

"_Sim, estamos formando um clube de Medabots." - Luke_

Respondi um pouco surpreso com a pergunta do homem, talvez, supus que quase ninguém de nossa escola viesse aqui e por isso tínhamos despertado sua curiosidade.

"_Oh, que coisa boa. Muito boa. Kiyoshi venha aqui." - Atendente da Loja_

"_O que foi Oto-san? Estava realmente ocupado." Kiyoshi_

Nesse momento da escada desceu um jovem de cabelos negros totalmente bagunçados, óculos eclipsais de armações pretas e ainda vestia o uniforme de nossa escola, apesar de estar bem amassado.

"_Ham? Seu filho estuda na nossa escola?" – Nanami_

"_Exatamente! Filho olha que coisa boa, tarados por medabots como você, até estão montando um clube!" - Atendente da Loja_

"_Hei quem aqui é tarado?... " – Kiyoshi_

Ele estava bem corado e agora havia desviado o olhar pra parede com as palavras do pai.

"_Luke Slepper, presidente do Futuro clube de Medabots da S-Gakuen, é uma prazer conhecê-lo!" - Luke_

"_Kawazoe Nanami, é um prazer." - Nanami_

"_Mamoru Suzuki, estou honrado." - Suzuki_

"_Hotsu Kiyoshi." - Kiyoshi_

"_Que falta de educação é essa? E presidente-kun, seu nome é realmente diferente. Hotsu Koujirou, a sua disposição." - Koujirou_

"_É um nome ocidental." - Luke_

"_Ter um presidente de nome estranho realmente não ajuda, mas Hotsu-san não gostaria de entrar para nosso clube?" – Nanami_

"_Mas eu tenho trabalho aqui na loja." - Kiyoshi_

"_Pode deixar filho, pode se divertir com seus novos amigos!" - Koujirou_

"_Continua mole demais Ki-kun." - ??_

Nesse momento, um jovem de não mais que 16 anos, com cabelos pretos e bem mais longos e arrumados que Kiyoshi entra. Era dono de olhos completamente negros, escuros como a noite. Tinha uma aura arrogante e ao mesmo tempo poderosa.

"_Takeru, o quer aqui?" -Kiyoshi_

"_Estava atrás do Devil Dog, ele tem ganhado certa fama pela cidade. Há boatos que ele é da sua escola, vim atrás de informações." - Takeru_

"_Devil Dog?" - Luke_

"_Você ainda se diz presidente do clube de medabots e não sabe o que se passa debaixo do seu nariz? Esperado da S-Gakuen. Deixarei vocês e sua reuniãozinha de lado." - Takeru_

"_Vamos lutar!" - Luke_

"_Eu derroto os três ao mesmo tempo, como capitão do clube da N-Gakuen é o mínimo que poderia esperar. Eu, Murasaki Takeru, irá derrotá-los." - Takeru_

"_Maldito! Vamos te mostrar." - Nanami_

Mesmo sendo contra uma luta de três contra um, aceitamos o desafio do arrogante guerreiro. Logo convocamos nossos Medabots, o de Takeru era realmente diferente, tinha o mesmo ar arrogante do dono e uma aura assustadora. Tinha o que pareciam armas de fogo acopladas a seus braços e lançadores de mísseis semelhantes a chifre, ele parecia um grande besouro do tipo kabuto, completamente negro.

"_Vamos cercá-lo e atacar pessoal!" –Luke_

"_Pela esquerda Kaikaku." – Nanami_

"_Direita Haudegen." – Suzuki_

"_Black Beetle destrua-os!" – Takeru_

Baphomech avançou direto pra cima do medabot negro, enquanto Kaikaku ia pela esquerda enquanto atirava com sua metralhadora. Black Beetle recuou desviando dos primeiros tiros de Kaikaku e abrindo fogo contra o mesmo com o braço direito que tinha também uma metralhadora, já o esquerdo, uma pistola, abria fogo contra Haudegen que vinha pelo flanco direito.

"_Tome isso!" – Baphomech_

Baphomech avançou para socar o medabot inimigo, mas o mesmo desvia dando um poderoso chute lateral que atinge o torso do robô branco, o jogando pro lado servindo de escudo pra os tiros de Kaikaku.

Nesse momento quem se aproximava era Heudegen, que está sendo atacado por uma rajada dupla de tiros dos braços de Black Beetle. O Medabot espadachim tenta acercar um poderoso golpe com sua espada, mas novamente o robô negro desvia o atingindo com um soco na cabeça.

"_Nanamegiri!" – Kaikaku_

Kaikaku ataca furtivamente com seu melhor ataque, sem chance de desviar devido ao descuido do ataque anterior, o robô negro usa o braço para parar o ataque demonstrando enorme força:

"_Sanpou!!" - Baphomech_

Indo por trás do Medabot negro, Baphomech ataca o mais rápido e forte possível com os punhos. Black Beetle rapidamente usa Kaikaku como escudo para o ataque de Baphomech. Que logo cessa o ataque para evitar mais danos a Kaikaku, mas assim que para, o robô caranguejo é jogado pra cima dele.

"_Itto-ryuu: Gyakku Dõ!!" - Haudegen_

Haudegen vem com tudo pra cima de Black Beetle, que estende o braço com a metralhadora e atira com tudo direto na cabeça do Kendoca, fazendo o mesmo parar de funcionar.

"_Termine com os que faltam, eles são realmente fracos." – Takeru_

Nesse momento Black Beetle sem hesitar abre fogo total contra os dois medabots restantes, derrotando ambos. Luke, Nanami e Suzuki ficam boquiabertos com as habilidades de Takeru e com o poder de Black Beetle.

"_Patético, o esperado da S-Gakuen. Vamos indo Black Beetle. Se tiver alguma informação me avise Kiyoshi-kun." – Takeru_

O garoto vai embora junto com seu medabot andando tranqüilamente e parecendo muito satisfeito com a vitória esmagadora que obtivera sobre nossos heróis. Que ainda olhavam incrédulos seus medabots derrotados.

"_Não fiquem tão surpresos, Takeru e Black Beetle são a dupla mais forte da cidade no nível escolar. Ele foi capitão da N-Gakuen no primeiro ano no clube e levou o time a ficar entre os 16 melhores do Regional de Kanto. " – Kiyoshi_

" _Ele é tão bom assim? Impressionante! Baphomech , todos, vamos treinar mais, muito mais! Precisamos vencê-lo! " – Luke_

"_Certo presidente!" – Suzuki_

"_É claro, não posso ser humilhada por esse esnobe assim denovo!" – Nanami_

"_Vocês estão muito longe daquele nível. Sem querer ofendê-los." – Kiyoshi_

"_Contamos com você para isso." – Luke_

"_Ham?" – Kiyoshi_

"_Você conhece bastante sobre medabots,não é? Pode fazer os melhores ajustes e deve conhecer umas técnicas de treinamento loucas e saber as ultimas novidades, você é o quinto membro desse clube com certeza. " – Luke_

"_Você quer chutar o traseiro dele tanto quanto nós!" – Nanami_

"_Acho que sim, certo, então estou com vocês para vencermos ele." – Kiyoshi_

"_OSU!! Então em comemoração aos novos amigos do meu filho, todos vocês podem deixar os medabots aqui para concerto de graça!!" –Koujirou_

"_Otoo-san..." Kiyoshi._

...

Continua

**Apêndice**

**Kyoku Tami**

**Idade**_ 16 anos_

**Aniversário:**_ 7 de setembro_

**Escola/Classe:**_ South Kyoto High School / 2-A_

**Medabot:**_ Amadeus_

**Hobbies:**_ Violino, Dramas & Light novels_

**Sonho:**_ Ser uma grande violinista e tocar em uma grande orquestra européia.._

_Kyoku vive com sua mãe e pai em uma casa simples em Kyoto. É uma boa aluna e dedicada, apesar de ter um número elevado de faltas devido há concertos e competições, por ser a violinista principal da Orquestra Juvenil de Kyoto. Além de sua vida musical ativa, ela ainda adora ver Dramas junto com sua família e adquiriu o hábito de ler Light novels por serem fáceis e divertidas durante as viagens para os concertos._

_Amadeus foi um presente de seu pai quando tinha 6 anos, para ajudá-la a desenvolver seus talentos musicais. Ele se tornou além de professor, o melhor amigo da garota. Graças a ele também que desenvolveu sua paixão por medabots e conheceu Nanami._

_Kyoku geralmente é atrapalhada e distraída, além de ter um humor sempre saltitante. Totalmente o oposto do que se vê na garota séria, fechada e concentrada que toca violino._


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 Estatísticas de Batalha

Manha de sábado, tempo que devemos passar dormindo e aproveitando o dia livre para descansar após a cansativa semana acordando cedo para ir ao colégio. Foi assim, que passei a maioria deles até aquele dia. Meu primeiro após a oficialização do clube e já tinha que ir mais cedo que o normal para a escola para o que seria uma sessão de treino intensa. E como poderia se esperar é o idiota com sono mais empolgado de toda a cidade.

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UP!!"_

Com esse grito sem sentido em uma tentativa inútil de espantar o sono, comecei minha caminhada para o colégio, ficando surpreso sobre o número de rostos que podia ver se dirigindo para ela naquele horário. Por que diabos há tantos masoquistas no mundo? Vamos dormir! É bom!

A escola parecia silenciosa, e tinha uma atmosfera muito diferente da habitual. Esse tipo de horário, só apenas clubes esportivos, como o nosso? Não sei bem se somos um esporte, acredito que sim e então nos encaixamos na descrição do bravo clube de esporte com uma dura carga de treinos. Mas ela tinha um ar de esforço, não sei por que, me senti bem então logo me apressei em ir para o local de encontra de sempre: Atrás do prédio abandonado da escola.

"_Osu!"_

Cumprimentei os presentes, e me senti incomodado afinal que tipo de capitão é o ultimo a chegar em seus treinos? Estavam todos ali, inclusive Kyoku-san, que não esperava ver tão cedo nas atividades do clube. Mas viemos a descobrir após alguns minutos de conversa que esse seria o horário que ela mais participaria do clube, devido a falta de compromissos no mesmo, normalmente ela estaria dormindo como todos nós, foi o que pensei.

"_Chamem seus medabots e vamos nos preparar pro treino!"_

Oe, pêra! Não devia ser eu a dizer isso?Eu entendo que Kiyoshi era sério e estava empolgado, e que eu o tinha deixado responsável por elaborar e coordenar os treinos, mas ainda sim eu era o presidente do clube e como o mesmo eu deveria dar as ordens por aqui. Mas ao invés de reclamar por algo trivial, acatei a ordem e convoquei Baphomech, e todos os outros me seguiram, inclusive o próprio Hotsu.

"_DDX-II, prazer em conhecê-los!"_

Que tipo de pessoa nomeia seu medabot com esse tipo de nome? O que significa esse X e o II, existiu o I? A explicação veio antes mesmo que eu pudesse perguntar:

"_Data Disc, o X e o II são apenas para dar um efeito legal! Nome legal, não é?"_

Revelando sua verdadeira personalidade, hein? Esse maldito tarado por tecnologia, apenas de um nome decente para seu medabot. Por falar nele, era a primeira vez que tinha visto algo daquele tipo. Suas pernas lembravam pernas de uma mesa, com a diferença que possuíam rodas que permitiam o deslocamento, os braços, se é que podemos chamar assim, pareciam possuir diversas funções no sentido de analisar datas. O Torso em prata completava o aspecto de um computador, devido ao monitor-face que se expressava em emoticons, o que achei bastante divertido.

"_Então o que preparou para nós?"_

Perguntei tentando recuperar alguma autoridade, que eu originalmente deveria ter sobre o grupo. Antes de me responder, ele ligava o laptop que carregava enquanto também plugava alguns fios do DDX-II para o computador.

"_Vamos estimar os níveis de vocês e também ver o potencial de suas medalhas para começar."_

Todos ficamos com a conhecida cara de o-que-diabos-você-está-falando, mas Kyoku se adiantou:

"_Poderia explicar o que quer dizer com isso?"_

Talvez até o momento ele tivesse ignorado que poderíamos ser um pouco leigos quanto a mundo de medabots, e estivéssemos lá por que nos divertíamos lutando e passando tempo com eles.

"_Bem, um medabot é formado pelo seu corpo e pela sua medalha. O corpo é formado, além do esqueleto que é igual à quase todos, pelas peças que colocamos nele. A combinação das peças mais ajustes especiais são o que garantem o poder, habilidades, velocidade e resistência do seu robô, mas elas são apenas a base do poder. A medalha, que podemos considerar a alma, tem uma importância fundamental! Com ela podemos expandir o poder base para o seu nível máximo, essa é a chave para se fortalecer um medabot."_

Nesse momento ele deu uma pausa, talvez para conferir nossas expressões. Meu raciocínio seguia com ele, e acho que todos tínhamos entendido agora sobre o que ele estava falando.

"Então com DDX-II serei capaz de precisar alguns valores importantes de todos vocês e também descobrir os potenciais, exceto pela Kyoku-san, que não tive oportunidade de examinar o corpo e ajustá-lo previamente, mas posso fazer algo sobre isso agora."

Estava realmente aliviado de ter encontrado aquela pessoa para o clube, sem ele as chances de ter algum sucesso em qualquer torneio seriam infinitamente menores, e mesmo nosso crescimento como medalutadores seria ínfimo comparado a força que ele pode tirar de nós.

"_Certo, então nos diga o que fazer. Temos que chutar o traseiro daquele cara!"_

Com a impaciência de costume tentei apressar as coisas e deixar claro que não seriam necessárias mais explicações e que estava mesmo doido era para um pouco mais de ação. E assim seguiu a manha, fizemos diversos testes como corridas, levantamento de peso, resistência a impactos. Perguntava-me se realmente estava certo usar todos esses aparelhos da loja do pai dele para o clube? Eram por volta do horário do almoço, quando terminamos tudo e fizemos uma pausa pra almoçarmos juntos.

"_Trouxe pra todos, comam a vontade! Espero que gostem!"_

Disse Nanami animada, ao dar os diversas marmitas para nós. Era realmente muita coisa e tinha uma aparência deliciosa, ela devia ter tido um enorme trabalho fazendo aquilo.

"_Comida da Nami-chan é a melhor! Itadakimasu!"_

Kyoku parecia animada em poder comer aquilo, e logo avançou sobre ela. Suzuki como de costume agradeceu formalmente a Namami, e segui seu ato, assim como Kiyoshi também o fez. O almoço foi animado, e conversamos sobre muitas coisas da escola, programas de TV, música e outras coisas irrelevantes. Momentos como esse são realmente mais magníficos do que podem parecer, era o que me passava pela cabeça.

Logo após a pausa, Kyoku se despediu para ir para um ensaio com a orquestra. Mas nós ainda ficaríamos e continuaríamos o treino, pelo menos era o que imaginava. Nos juntamos agora em volta do computador de Kyoshi que projetou uma tela na parede suja do prédio para todos vermos os resultados do teste.

**Nivel: Pontos**

Básico:01-20

Distrial:21-50

Regional:51-80

Nacional:81-100

"_A tabela mostra o nível dos competidores na escala oficial de pontos da Federação de Medabots Japonesa. Em média, o medabot que encerra sua participação tem suas habilidades entre 51 e 80 pontos, um que encerra no distrital tem em média de 21 a 50 pontos. Takeru tem quase todas as características entre 40 e 60 pontos, enquanto nós:"_

**Baphomech**

Força: 23-28

Velocidade: 25-30

Resistência: 35

**Haudegen**

Força: 22-25

Velocidade: 28-32

Resistência: 30

**Kaikaku**

Força: 26-30

Velocidade: 22-25

Resistência: 32

Mesmo nas estatísticas a diferença entre nosso poder e o de Takeru era monstruosa, nesse momento percebi o quão pretensioso foi a decisão de derrotá-lo, mas agora pelo menos eu tinha uma noção melhor de o quanto eu teria que evoluir e certamente conseguiríamos.

"_O Torneio distrital é no final de Maio e inicio de Junho, então temos algum tempo para nos fortalecermos. Vocês tem uma grande experiência, além de terem um enorme talento, por isso acho que trabalhar no fortalecimento dos medabots é o ponto que nos devemos nos concentrar.Agora poderiam me emprestar suas medalhas?"_

"_Nossas medalhas?" _

Indaguei curioso sobre o que ele faria com elas, e também pensei que agora finalmente começaria a ação pra valer! Temos um longo caminho a percorrer, queria logo começar a andar e parar de perder tempo com essa burocracia toda! Tolice é claro. Conhecendo Kiyoshi mesmo pouco sabia que aquilo não devia ser perda tempo.

"_Vou ler o potencial delas, essa é a grande habilidade do DDX-II."_

Ele parecia triunfante ao dizer isso. E bem ele devia, certamente era uma habilidade admirável, mas não que eu a desejasse, afinal esse tipo de habilidade suporte não combinava com meu jeito de ser.

Uma a uma as medalhas foram analisadas, em média levou meia-hora para cada uma, dando num total de duas horas para o processo todo ser concluído e os cálculos terminados.

"_Após toda a analise, devo dizer que o potencial máximo atual de seus Medabots é o nível Regional por volta dos 60 pontos. Seus modelos são realmente o top de linha das gerações passadas, e o nível de conservação também é bem alto..."_

Enquanto ele dizia um monte de coisas adicionais, que qualquer um poderia perceber que eram totalmente inúteis para o nosso objetivo que era ficar mais forte, eu pensava sobre a informação dada. O nosso máximo era realmente menos do que eu esperava, mas sabia que isso não era o fator decisivo em uma batalha.

"_Bem, eu preciso voltar para o Dojo."_

Disse Suzuki logo após Kiyoshi terminar seu longo discurso fanático por detalhes que só ele sabem que existem. Só nesse momento, percebi quando tempo já tinha se passado e dei por encerrado o treino do dia, que considerei pouco proveitoso, mas foi divertido.

Kiyoshi se separou de nós logo na saída da escola, a casa dele ficava em uma direção completamente diferente. Nós três seguimos conversando, até que chegou a hora de Suzuki se separa do grupo na direção da casa dele. Eu realmente já devia ter me separado, mas não pretendia ir para casa e junto com Nanami seguimos para um fliperama próximo para jogar um pouco e quem sabe não achar alguém para lutar.

**Continua...**

**Apêndice**

**Hotsu Kiyoshi**

**Idade**_ 16 anos_

**Aniversário:**_ 4 de janeiro_

**Escola/Classe:**_ South Kyoto High School / 2-D_

**Medabot:**_ DDX-II_

**Hobbies:**_ Engenharia, Robótica e Mecânica._

**Sonho:**_ Trabalhar como engenheiro da Corporação Medabot._

_Kiyoshi vive com seu pai na casa/loja deles em Kyoto, perdeu a mãe quando pequeno e não tem muitas lembranças delas, a maioria são histórias que seu pai conta. É um aluno exemplar apesar de muito introvertido e de ter certa dificuldade com algumas matérias na área de humanas._

_Viveu sempre na loja, e desde de pequeno herdou o amor de sua família por medabots e todos seus mecanismo, se tornando um completo fanático com conhecimentos muito elevados pra sua idade, mas isso o deixou um pouco afastado das pessoas e o tornou um pouco grosso e frio._

_DDX-II foi seu primeiro amigo, ganhou do seu pai quando tinha 5 anos e desde então nunca se separaram. Conheceu Takeru no primário e desde então nunca se livrou do mesmo até o segundo grau, nunca se deram bem, alguns dizem que foi uma garota a origem disso tudo, mas nenhum dos dois revela a verdade.._


End file.
